Scarlet Wanderer
by Reaper789
Summary: When you're an immortal vampire, there's one problem you can never escape: Boredom. So it happened that on one fateful day, Remilia Scarlet would get the chance to travel to Tamriel for all-new adventures. Perhaps this would be a journey that will stick with her for all of eternity. (Disclaimer inside, rated M for graphic violence starting from chapter 2)
1. Skyrim, Land of Mead and Dragons

**AN: Touhou Project is owned by ZUN, Elder Scrolls is owned by Bethesda, I own nothing but the plot and my OCs (Currently Ygacath, Sefid and Antus)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Skyrim, Land of Mead and Dragons.**_

 **[Western Watchtower, 2:32PM. Loredas, 21st day of First Seed.]**

The watchtower was empty, save for a single guard stood at the top. The plains surrounding Whiterun were calm and quiet. The closest there was to a problem was a sabre cat getting a little too close to a trader's cart, though it failed to notice it and instead chose to stalk a few deer. The guard remained vigilant, ready to fire his bow at the first sign of any trouble. All of a sudden, there was a noise. There was a summoner inside the tower. The guard quickly reached for his sword, raised his shield and descended the stairs.

There was a blue orb at the bottom of the tower, yet nobody was in sight. The guard took a few steps towards it, and a figure emerged, one that Tamriel had not seen for a while. He had ash-grey skin and blank white eyes. Blood-like paint had been carefully laid over his face and he wore daedric armour, though the helmet had been replaced with a slightly torn hood and cloak.

"You've been gone, companion," the guard told the figure, "Where were you all this time?"

The figure sighed. "I left Skyrim, and I'm afraid my return is only temporary. However, I have brought some others with me, they were curious of my origins."

The first to follow them was a young woman with long scarlet hair and teal-coloured eyes. She wore a sleeveless green top, though two short white sleeves emerged from underneath, and a matching skirt, though there was a gap in the left side. She wore white trousers underneath and black shoes. As well as this, she had a small green cap with a bronze star on the front.

Next came two more. On the right, a maid with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair hung loosely at the back, but was braided either side of her head at the front. Her outfit was a very dark blue and white. It consisted of the typical attire for someone of her role: a dress and an apron. She was carrying several bags at his point. On the left was a young girl, one who only looked about ten years old, wearing a pink dress. She had short hair that appeared to be an almost silver shade of blue and, worryingly, crimson eyes. Furthermore, she had two large bat-like wings emerging from her back.

The guard, even behind his helmet,was visibly nervous. "What are you?" He asked the girl.

"You can calm yourself," the grey-skinned man told the guard, "They are my allies."

"I trust you, Ygacath. However, I can't find it in myself to trust them."

"Could I speak to the jarl about this?" Ygacath asked the guard, "Jarl Balgruuf is a reasonable man, after all."

The guard sighed before watching the three that had emerged behind the companion. "Fine, but I'll be keeping a close eye on all of you."

Ygacath nodded before taking a few bags from the maid. He also took a pink parasol from one and handed it to the bat-winged girl, who opened it and stepped outside.

As they walked towards the walls of Whiterun, Ygacath looked at the guard who lead them before looking at the others. "Perhaps you should all take the time to introduce yourselves."

"Ah, of course," the young girl replied, "I am Remilia Scarlet, head of the Scarlet household. This is my maid, Sakuya Izayoi, and the gatekeeper to my mansion, Hong Meiling. It appears you are already familiar with my recent bodyguard."

The guard nodded. "Ygacath? He helped the city of Whiterun many times. It was a shame when he vanished without a trace."

"Now," Remilia began, "We've introduced ourselves, but what about you?"

"Of course." The guard nodded. "Sifed Wolf-Slayer."

"Wolf-Slayer? I'm assuming that's a nickname," Remilia told him, to which he nodded.

"You remember that time I told you about the werewolf pack that descended upon the Pelagia Farm, correct?" Ygacath asked, a look of memory on his face, as if the mere mention of the tale brought him to a time long ago.

"Of course," Remilia replied with a smile, "It was certainly an exciting one." It was the first tale of Tamriel that she had heard from her most recent servant. Werewolves of Tamriel sounded almost exciting to fight, if also incredibly vicious. Even still, she preferred his tales of fighting alongside a so-called 'Dragonborn' to bring down the strongest of beasts: legendary dragons, legions of undead, even the spirit of a long-dead frost giant. She smiled even more a the memories, "Perhaps we might meet some of these beasts ourselves."

"We would have no trouble against them." Meiling grinned, excitement glimmering in her eyes as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Hah, you'd probably fall asleep. Besides, Sifed here already slew the werewolves' alpha; shoved a blade straight through the beast's back and out it's mouth." Ygacath laughed, earning a glare from the redhead of Chinese origin. He then changed the subject. "Anyway, I would advise looking for a place to rest after we've seen the jarl, it's going to be dark sooner than you'd realise. Thankfully, the Bannered Mare is an inn located in Whiterun, I'd recommend staying there for the time being, I can pay for you all."

"Eh? What about you?" Remilia asked the warrior, it wasn't like him to willingly separate from the others.

"I'm a light sleeper," Ygacath replied, "You should know that."

"Are you sure about this?" Sakuya asked him, actually relieving Remilia who had picked up on the maid's silence until now.

Ygacath nodded. "I am. Besides, I have some old friends in Whiterun."

Before the others could reply, Sifed interuppted them, "Well, here we are. Whiterun."

Remilia instantly looked at the city's walls. It was certainly well fortified. Despite this, it also looked incredibly easy to bring down. As they neared the stables, the man at the stables cast a glance at them a look of surprise on his face, though his horses didn't seem to care. Then again, they are mere beasts.

"How long was I gone?" Ygacath asked curiously.

"About five months," Sifed replied, "If you plan on catching up with old Caius, I'm afraid you're out of luck. He was slain by a dragon, thankfully the dragonborn happened to be nearby at the time, or you would have returned to a smouldering ruin. We have a new guard captain now, though."

"I see," Ygacath murmered before stopping an turning to the others, specifically Meiling and Sakuya. He then continued, "And by the way, when we get to the Bannered Mare, please refrain from beating the bard senseless. I'll warn you now that he is a pitiful and infuriating excuse for a man, but if the guards come for anyone, can we please make it be him?"

Sifed chuckled at this. "Relax, old friend, if Mikael goes anywhere near your friends, I'll haul him out of the bar myself."

They finally stepped through the gates of Whiterun. Children were rushing across the streets, though most backed away upon seeing the imposing figure leading the group. Many also seemed nervous around Remilia. They passed a variety of buildings, to the point that there appeared to be nearly as many shops as houses. It actually appeared that many people slept in their shops. As they progressed through the city, Remilia found herself admiring the Gildergreen, a huge tree that was growing in the centre of the Wind District, while Meiling was drawn towards Jorrvaskr, nearly wandering off towards it until Sakuya stopped her. What had Ygacath's attention was that Heimskr was gone. He was happy about that, the old priest was nothing but a headache.

Having passed the Plains and Wind Districts, they reached the Cloud District. Dragonsreach sat at the very end of it.

"It's impressive," Sakuya admitted, looking at the imposing palace as they approached it.

"It once held a captive dragon," Sifed responded, "Well, twice actually. Just a year ago, the great dragon Odahviing was held in this very building. Only for a few minutes before the dragonborn ordered his release, hopped onto the beast's back and flew off into the distance. Whatever he did, it involved slaying the world eater, Alduin."

"Oh, really?" Remilia asked curiously, "And what did this dragon look like?" She wanted to be sure she wasn't being lied to, despite the fact that she would have used her 'Descendent of Vladimir Tepes' bluff if she hadn't been informed by Ygacath that Tamriel is on an entirely different world.

"The beast had crimson scales and-" Sifed was interrupted by a roar as a shadow passed ove their heads. Everyone looked up and saw it. A huge creature covered in red scales. Multiple horns, identical in colour to the beast's scales, were protruding from the back of its head. Two huge wings extended from the dragon's back, as did rows of black spikes, and it had two legs. It flew by slowly flapping its wings and allowing itself to glide through the air. It opened its powerful jaws and let out another roar before flying off into the distance. "That was him." Sifed chuckled. "Probably answering the dragonborn's summons. He's been serving her since Alduin's downfall."

"I see." Remilia responded, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she watched the dragon leave. In an instant, she returned her attention to the palace in front of them. "Well, I believe we came here for a reason, did we not? Let us meet this Balgruuf."

Ygacath nodded as Sifed opened the doors to the great palace. "My jarl, you have visitors." Remilia closed the parasol as she entered.

The jarl, his steward, Proventus, and his housecarl, Irileth, were all present. Ygacath bowed respectfully as they were spotted. "It has been a while, Jarl Balgruuf."

"Indeed," the jarl replied, "I didn't expect to see you again, Ygacath. What brings you here?"

"My companions were curious of my origins," Ygacath replied simply, "So I thought I could show them across Tamriel."

Remilia had folded her wings behind her back and her scarlet eyes observed the three in front of them carefully. Meiling and Sifed were discussing their own fighting styles and Sakuya remained by her mistress' side.

"There is no reason to try and conceal your wings, m'lady," Ygacath told Remilia, "After all, they know of my origins. Besides, the dragonborn I speak of is also a vampire." Remilia nodded and stretched her wings to their full length. Despite her youthful appearance, she was certainly intimidating.

As for Ygacath's origins that he mentioned, the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion knew that he was a daedra, even if they were originally unaware of what that meant, and that he was a former servant of Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Destruction. He claimed that two other daedra helped him leave Dagon as he felt his powers were wasted.

"However," Ygacath suddenly continued to Balgruuf, "The residents of Tamriel are likely to see my lady as a monster-" Remilia looked less than pleased at the comment "-Perhaps you might know someone who could help."

"I might know someone," Sifed spoke up, "There's a merchant staying in The Bannered Mare, he had quite a fine collection of cloaks."

"I see," Ygacath replied before bowing to the jarl again. "Before I leave, I request that you make the guards aware that she is of no threat, I fear for her safety with the way that some of the guards were looking at her."

"It will be done," Balgruuf replied, "But make sure the vampire does not harm my people, or she will sit in the dungeon just like anyone else."

"It will be done." Both Ygacath's words and tone mirrored those of the jar. The daedra then looked at Sifed. "Now please, lead us to this merchant."

 **[The Bannered Mare, 3:11PM. Loredas, 21st day of First Seed]**

Music was playing as the group entered the inn. The bard's gaze was fixed on Meiling the moment she stepped through the door, but a glance from Sefid was enough to make him turn away again before Meiling had even noticed. A young man left one of the rooms before approaching the woman at the counter and talking to her.

"That's him," Sifed told them.

Remilia was very quick to approach him. "Excuse me." The vampire looked at him. "Unless I am mistaken, you have cloaks to sell, correct?"

The man, who had short blonde hair, looked at the girl, specifically at her wings. "Ah, yes. I think I have one that would be perfect for you, little one-" her wings drooped slightly and the expression on her face became one of disappointment at the 'title', though the man ignored her lack of enthusiasm "-now, if you and your friends would come with me." He lead them back to the room he had been staying in. Despite the small size, cloaks, among other items of clothing, were hung around the room. The Scarlet Devil's eyes widened and she perked up when the man produced a crimson cloak that was just the right size. It came with a hood and would be able to protect her from the sun quite nicely, while also hiding her wings. The was a white trim around the edge of the cloak and it could be held in place by a pin in the shape of a cross. It was perfect.

"This, my lady, can be yours for just 250 septims." The man seemed quite proud of the cloak. Remilia deflated upon realising she didn't have any money on her.

Ygacath stepped forward, holding a large cloth bag containing the right amount of coins. "Judging from my mistress' earlier excitement, I would say it's a deal." Remilia perked up upon hearing her servant's voice and nodded eagerly. The exchange was made and she quickly put the cloak on before turning to face the others for their opinions. She noticed just how soft and comfortable the cloak was and smiled slightly.

"You look stunning, Remilia-sama." Meiling smiled.

"Beautiful and elegant, yet intimidating. It suits you, milady," Sakuya added.

"I must agree with the others." Ygacath nodded.

Smiling, Remilia turned back to the man. "And now, perhaps a name. In case we meet again."

"Antus Nathrien," the man told her, "And you?"

"I," the vampire began, "Am Remilia Scarlet, my family is a powerful one and I lead it with dignity. I came to this land simply seeking something new."

"Well well, you're certainly a proud one." Antus chuckled. "Anyway, don't let me hold you up, I should get packing up soon, my cart will be arriving."

"Actually," Remilia spoke up, causing Antus to pause with a somewhat nervous expression, "How much will it be for a second one, my sister might like one."

Antus followed the girl's gaze and saw what she was after. It was a little smaller than the one he had just sold them and was white in colour. A red symbol was sat on the back, one ressembling a dragon. Ygacath knew that it was the symbol of the Empire.

"You really want that one, huh?" He asked, "That's worth 500 gold pieces, I made it for the daughter of a friend of mine… but the pair of them were slain by vampires."

"I see…" Remilia had a thoughtful look on her face before telling him, "If you're willing to sell, I will still take it. As well as this, perhaps we could deal with these vampires for you."

"You would do that for me?" He asked before nodding. "If you can avenge them both, I will be in your debt. In fact, I'll even give you the cloak for free. The scum are set up in Broken Fang Cave, take this map." He handed her a map with the cave's location marked on it, which she took and then handed to Ygacath.

Remilia glanced back at the others before looking him in the eyes. "We'll do it, they won't leave that cave again."

She put her hood up and lead the others outside, still enjoying the comfort of her new cloak.

"So, we're going up against vampires?" Sakuya asked.

"We need to make a name for ourselves somehow," Remilia told her maid, "Besides, as long as none of these vampires are somehow Flan, I don't care what happens to them."

Sakuya nodded silently while Meiling closed her hand into a fist, watching as a rainbow aura enveloped it. Remilia looked over at Ygacath, who already had his bound swords in his hands. "The strength of the vampires of Skyrim pales in comparison to any of us," Ygacath told them, "We will be able to dispatch them, perhaps a little too easily..."


	2. Broken Fang Cave

**_AN: I own Ygacath, Sifed, Antus and Kriivah. The Elder Scrolls series is owned by Bethesda and Touhou Project belongs to ZUN._**

 ** _Chapter II: Broken Fang Cave_**

 **[Whiterun, 4:30PM. Loredas, 21st day of First Seed]**

"Are we ready, yet?" Remilia asked the others impatiently, she was a little bored of running around and stocking up on supplies, and just where was her daedric servant keeping all the gold he suddenly seemed to have? He never mentioned any of it in the time they've known each other.

"At last, yes," Ygacath told her as he began to lead the way, "Now, shall we deal with our friend's little problem?"

"Of course." Remilia smiled. "You know, I don't like the idea of these lowlifes giving vampires a bad name? Sitting around in a cave and indiscriminately attacking anything they haven't seen before, it all sounds really pathetic."

"There is only one civilised clan of vampires in Skyrim, the Volkihar Clan," Ygacath informed her, "They are lead by the dragonborn, she killed their old leader when he betrayed her and took over in his place."

"I see, perhaps I could meet them one day," she replied.

"Perhaps." Ygacath nodded as they reached the gates. "But for now, we should focus on the current 'problem'." The daedra didn't really consider this a problem; despite Meiling being the least threatening member of the Scarlet household, even she would be able to dispatch these vampires on her own. Ygacath was confident that even that nuisance, Cirno, would be able to take them on, provided she was aware that the fight would be lethal. He was curious to see what his mistress would do to make a statement and actually intended on standing back unless she ordered him to deal with them.

Remilia was currently unable to take flight as the cloak restricted her wing movement, but the sunlight would have been a problem anyway so she instead began walking just ahead of the others, carefully looking at the map while peeking up to observe her surroundings every now and then. They had been out of Whiterun for just ten minutes when a sabre-toothed cat targeted them. It snuck close to them before pouncing at Meiling, though Sakuya had spotted it and it was quickly filled with knives. Meiling and Remilia turned to see the dead beast lying on its side, bleeding incredibly heavily with at least thirty knives all very carefully aligned so that they each sliced veins or arteries or punctured virtual organs. In a heartbeat, the knives were gone, each leaving a deep wound where it once was. "We should carry on moving," Sakuya told them, "Before something else shows up."

"The biggest problem you'll get here is a dragon, but once that's unlikely," Ygacath told her, "And if there was one, the dragonborn would be almost certain to show up after it. She has a thing about seeking out dragons and then tearing out their souls."

"I really would like to meet this 'dragonborn', you speak so highly of them," Remilia told him, pulling the hood of her cloak a little further forward.

"In time, I am certain you will, my young mistress," Ygacath told her. Even if she was five hundred years old, she was still younger than the daedra. Besides, he sometimes found it difficult to think of her as any more than a child, if a very powerful one.

On an unrelated note, he would have to ensure that they found Remilia a readily available source of blood without turning to the innocent citizens of Skyrim. Perhaps it would be necessary to pay a visit to the Volkihar vampires sooner than he originally thought, they always have plenty of human 'cattle' in the castle. Since the dragonborn took over, it's also been incredibly common for them to host parties and feasts; of course, only a select few from outside the clan were invited to those and they were always cannibals or vampires who hid within human society, such as the worshippers of Namira in Markarth. As a daedra, Ygacath also had nothing against feeding on humans and attended these parties frequently in the past. However, he still rarely ate anything at those parties.

Remilia's thoughts were also on the vampire clan that her servant had brought up. Even if they were an entirely different type of vampire to her, she assumed that they would be interesting to talk to, definitely more interesting than a cave full of filth like the ones they were about to meet. Perhaps she could also arrange for a few opportunities to show off her mansion. If such an occasion did occur, she knew the fairies would need to be a bit more competent; Sakuya should be able to take care of them.

She hadn't realised just how quickly the walk had been with her mind preoccupied, she could see the cave in the distance and was immediately disgusted at what she saw. The corpse of a human girl, one who couldn't possibly be older than six years, impaled on a pike outside the cave. The girl's clothes were torn and bloody and her throat had been ripped out. Her once-brown hair was stained a deep shade of crimson and her blue eye, only one as the other had been stabbed out to leave an empty socket, was dull and lifeless. A variety of wounds, from daggers to axes, covered her body and the majority of her bones had been snapped, or fractured at the very least.

"Barbarians…" the Scarlet Devil muttered, "Disgusting…"

"They've had their fun…" Ygacath sighed before looking at Remilia. "Perhaps you should give them a taste of their own medicine."

"I already have some plans for them," she told him calmly, "And it doesn't involve a single one of them leaving; soon they'll see why I have my title of 'Scarlet Devil', and then they will know fear. Finally, they will know death." With that, she took a step inside the cave…

She spotted two 'vampires' standing guard in the first chamber of the cave. One had grey hair, pointed ears and golden skin. It was dressed in black robes. The other was dressed in red armour and appeared to be a brown haired human. Both were women and had yellow eyes.

They rushed at her at once and a red orb appeared in her hand, the orb changed shape into a huge spear, bigger than its wielder, as the golden vampire slashed at her with a sword made of a golden metal. Remilia immediately moved with impossible speed, causing her opponent to miss. She smiled sweetly. "Ladies, allow me to introduce you to Gungnir." With that, she rushed back to her earlier attacker and shoved the spear into their face, practically obliterating their head and leaving the neck with a few bloody lumps of flesh still attached while the headless corpse collapsed into a puddle of blood and brains and fragments of bone. The other vampire turned to run, but Sakuya was already behind her, having stopped time itself earlier so that she could position herself behind the woman.

"I'm afraid your survival would be a nuisance to my mistress, your life ends here," Sakuya told the vampire and raised a knife to her throat.

"Actually, let her go," Remilia told her maid, who simply nodded and lowered the blade, still watching the lesser vampire carefully. Remilia smiled sweetly at the other vampire. "Your only option is to retreat further into the cave, bring all of your friends with you and wait, I will not be long." The Scarlet Devil undid the pin holding her cloak together and let it fall from around her shoulders, landing on the floor just centimetres from the gore. Ygacath silently picked it up as his mistress spread her wings, stretching them to their full length and holding Gungnir forward as the pitiful excuse for a vampire fled deeper into the cave and then dispelling it. "I suppose we better finish the job then. It's a shame, really, this couldn't be any more boring. Oh well, they had this coming eventually."

With that, she Scarlet Devil pursued the vampire, while the others followed behind. Remilia watched calmly from the shadows as the vampire she had spared warned three more of their allies and all but one of them retreated. Remilia stepped forward and glanced at Ygacath, motioning towards the remaining opponent. "Ygacath, it's your turn. Try to make this entertaining to watch"

The daedra simply nodded and tossed Remilia's cloak to Meiling. "As you wish, my lady." With that, he summoned his two bound swords, each unique in that they could be summoned for an indefinite amount of time and he could control their strength by altering the amount of magicka he put into their summoning. The swords were noticeably dimmer than usual, a sign that the daedric warrior intended on holding back. The vampire was a seemingly elderly human with grey hair. He had black robes with a skull on them and the same colour eyes as the other two. He created an ice spike in his hand and launched it at Ygacath, who struck it with one of his swords and watched it hit the ground. "My turn," he muttered, right before running forward and slashing at the vampire, who dodged the strike and threw another two ice spikes. One of them pierced Ygacath's shoulder, but he didn't appear to even acknowledge it and instead dispelled both blades before releasing a barrage of fireballs that floated in the air and, with a single movement from the daedra's hand, flew towards his target.

The vampire threw up a ward spell to protect himself before trying again with the magic, throwing lightning bolts at the daedra to drain his magicka. It worked and Ygacath found himself unable to cast any spells. "So be it, I'll end you with my two bare hands!" Ygacath roared and ran at the vampire, who retaliated by lunging forward with an elven dagger after realising that he was also out of magicka. Ygacath simply grabbed his opponent's wrist and squeezed it, creating the audible sound of bones being crushed as the vampire cried out in agony. Ygacath then slammed his opponent onto the ground and placed his foot onto his opponent's chest before forcibly tearing his arm off and dropping it on the ground. Seeing that the vampire had survived this and was now screaming and sobbing continuously, unable to even speak through the pain, Ygacath lifted him by the throat. "Just shut up and die already, filth!" He told the vampire, finding that his magicka had recharged enough to create a fireball and then immediately slamming the fireball into the vampire's face and dropping the fresh corpse to the floor.

"Since when did you get so aggressive?" Remilia asked, her gaze directed towards the vampire's remains. She had never seen him do this before, even despite the hostility towards that ice fairy that was somewhere around the Misty Lake that Yagacath seemed to display.

"I was always a destructive being," Ygacath replied plainly, not even batting an eye to the blood covering the floor and himself, "Mehrunes Dagon was my original master, after all-" the daedra suddenly seemed to have a brief moment of thought "-now that I mention it, he's probably going to send a few of his servants after us to try and dispose of me. Of course, we are in no danger."

"We'll be ready for them," Sakuya added, "After all, we've all faced worse."

Remilia nodded before once again setting off further into the cave. At least five of these poor excuses for vampires were waiting, a table behind them with a variety of corpses on top. The Scarlet Devil smirked slightly. "Looks like we've got a party going on here, and I wasn't invited? Pity…" One of the vampires rushed forward with a steel sword and actually managed to leave a clean cut along her right arm, though she shrugged the attack off as the wound was fairly shallow and put a bit of distance between them both as she watch Sakuya mercilessly cut down an axe-wielding vampire with nothing but a dagger and a few throwing knives. Remilia smiled slightly as she swung her left arm into the air and ten red orbs, somwhat similar to bubbles in appearance, appeared around her target and began orbiting the vampire, leaving smaller and more solid orbs to trap them. The bubbles disappeared and she swung her arm back down, causing the remaining orbs to dive towards their target and strike him, searing flesh and charring bones. Ygacath then grabbed one of the vampires that they had spared earlier and summoned one of his bound swords before driving it through their chest and dropping their corpse while Meiling disarmed one before channelling her Qi into a power attack with enough force to obliterate her opponent's head. Remilia looked the master vampire in the eyes before summoning Gungnir. "My servants and I have taken care of your underlings, now I challenge you to a duel. On this day, I, Remilia Scarlet, sentence you to death-" her next line would be where Ygacath's influence on his mistress would show "-May you rot in Oblivion." Ygacath stepped back and Meiling followed. Sakuya was hesitant to allow Remilia to face the vampire alone, but eventually stood back as well.

"So be it," the master vampire replied, taking a glass war axe from its place on his hip and immediately swinging for her head in an attempt to split her skull. Despite initially planning to allow him to strike her, she was aware that his intended attack would be one of the few ways to truly kill her and moved to the side, wincing slightly as his attack instead sliced her wing in half. She dashed forward at lightning speed, but was left open when her opponent managed to dodge her attack. "Impossible…" She muttered, right as his axe struck her across her stomach. She staggered back and was forced to raise Gungnir into the air to block a second attack aimed at her head, but the opposing vampire suddenly released his grip on the axe and seized Remilia by the throat before drawing a daedric dagger from his belt and using it to leave a deep and jagged gash in her right arm, right where the sword had previously struck, forcing her to dispel her spear. The others watched in surprise as he somehow overpowered her and pinned her to the floor, readying his dagger for a strike through her forehead.

"A Tamrielic vampire should not be that strong…" Ygacath muttered before raising his voice. "Sakuya, now!"

The maid did not need telling twice as time itself came to a standstill. With incredible precision, she tossed a knife that froze in the air just inches away from her victim's blade. Time carried on as normal and the dagger was struck from it's wielder's hand, clattering against the floor. The vampire spun around in surprise, but Sakuya had planned for this and stabbed him in the chest before his movement had even finished.

"But… it… was… a duel…" the vampire struggled to speak as his life began to fail him. Though Sakuya had to applaud his persistence, it would have been easier if he would just die.

"You agreed to the duel," Sakuya responded, "I did not." With that, three more knives seemed to appear and struck the master vampire: one through the throat, one through the brain and, to add insult to injury, one between the legs. Sakuya then turned to her mistress and gently helped her up while Ygacath examined the corpse closely before taking a slip of paper from it. There had to be an enchantment of some kind on one of the weapons as Remilia was still stumbling around as if she was drunk and Sakuya eventually resorted to lifting her up. "Thank you… Sakuya…" Remilia smiled warmly at her maid, "Your assistance… is much appreciated…"

"It is of no trouble, milady." Sakuya smiled back before leading the way out.

"We should stay here, at least until the sun sets," Ygacath spoke up, causing Sakuya to stop in her tracks and look at the daedra, who then continued. "We could all use the rest, and it would give our mistress some time to at least begin regenerating." While one might expect a brutish-looking demonic warrior from another realm to be about as intelligent as a brick, Ygacath's words often carried an incredible wisdom that each of his companions respected him for. This was certainly a case where his advice was helpful. He watched as they all began to settle down and Remilia was placed by Sakuya onto a bed roll and almost immediately closed her eyes to sleep. Meiling went to make sure the cave was now empty aside from them.

Sakuya had almost dozed off in the peaceful silence, though her eyes snapped open at the sound of Ygacath's voice.

"Thur Kriivah, alok nol dinok ahrk gerik yoli uben Taazokaan. Vasaak daar lein do joor baanahk ahrk gon aan yuvon bok do dovahhe."

"What was that?" Sakuya asked the daedra.

Ygacath held up the paper that he had taken from the corpse and remarked, "These vampires appear to have been searching for the tomb of a long-dead dragon priest by the name of Kriivah. His name translates roughly to murder, so that should give you an idea of what he was said to be like."

Sakuya went to look at the paper, but discovered that it was written in strange symbols, she couldn't make any sense of it. He must have noticed that she had a tired look on her face as he moved the strange writing away from her and said, "Get some rest, you look like you could use it."

"But-" Sakuya began, but was immediately cut off by Ygacath.

"Get some rest, Meiling and I have everything under control." He sighed. Eventually, she simply nodded and did as he said, she was pretty tired anyway. The daedra smiled at her before standing and heading to the mouth of the cave to make sure nothing got in or out without him noticing, his thoughts preoccupied by the abnormal power of the now-dead vampire. If Sakuya was not there to intervene, their mistress would have surely been slain, but even most daedra have not displayed such power. Whatever the source of the vampire's power was, it was probably related to the note he had recovered. Something told him that it could be a major problem if left unchecked…


	3. Yolthurstrun

**_AN: I only own the plot, Ygacath, Sifed, Antus and Yolthurstrun. Touhou Project and its characters are owned by ZUN, the Elder Scrolls series and its characters are owned by Bethesda_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III: Yolthurstrun_**

 **[Broken Fang Cave, 11:42PM. Loredas, 21st day of First Seed]**

Remilia awoke with a yawn and stretched her arms above her head as she sat up. She smiled a little as she looked over her previous wounds; although her wing was still in the process of regenerating, and was still rather sore, her other wounds had completely healed and the rip made in her dress by the axe and bloodstains were all that remained to show that she had ever been hit. Her wing was almost fully healed anyway. Whatever enchantment had been put on the weapons had also worn off as she felt much more like her usual self. She stood up and turned to look at the others and found Meiling and Sakuya still asleep. Ygacath was stood at the entrance of the room, leaning against the cavern wall and reading through the note he had recovered earlier.

"Dii reg, nii los kul wah koraav hei vopraan," the daedra told her, seemingly unaware that she couldn't understand him.

"I thought we were past this…" Remilia sighed before giving Ygacath a stern look. "You will address me in English or Japanese only, please. As impressive as your knowledge of this language is, it would make conversations easier if I could actually understand you."

"My apologies," Ygacath replied, nodding slightly before translating. "My lady, it is good to see you awake."

The Scarlet Devil beamed happily at him. "Thank you, Ygacath, that is much better." She glanced back to Meiling and Sakuya briefly before looking at the daedra again. "Is it dark outside?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled, picking up her cloak from the floor and putting it on. "Then I will get some fresh air, I can't say that being in a cave full of rotting corpses is particularly pleasant. What this lot found so appealing is something I'll never understand."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the others to awaken? I-" Ygacath began to object, but he stopped himself and simply nodded. "Very well, m'lady." The fact that he was concerned about her was evident, but Remilia decided against bringing it up and moved at her full speed until she was outside. The corpse from earlier was gone completely, leaving just a pool of blood where it had been. She adjusted her cloak so that the hood was up while the cloak itself was wrapped around her neck like a scarf. She spread her wings and flew a short distance into the air and hovered there for a moment, at least until her injured wing forced her to land atop the cave. The plains surrounding Whiterun were illuminated by the moonlight and the cool air was refereshing after her time in Broken Fang Cave. Just like Ygacath had told her, Skyrim was a dangerous land, at least to mortals, but the night could be peaceful, and it certainly was right now.

But then that stopped. A dark shape passed over her head and there was no doubting that it was a dragon. Even though it was night, she could see that its scales were a somewhat dull silver in colour and that there were two horns emerging from the back of its skull. Like Odahviing, it had two large wings, two incredibly strong legs and its back was covered in rows of spikes, though they were much larger and even more pointed than Odahviing's spines. Its eyes were also silver, though they were much brighter than its scales. It must have seen her as it passed over as it circled back around before landing behind her. Remilia spun around and heard one word in a voice like thunder.

"Yol."

Her body broke apart into a swarm of bats, just in time to avoid a stream of fire that scorched the landscape where she once was. She reformed in the air above the dragon and allowed herself to fall towards it, summoning Gungnir midair in an attempt to break through the beast's armoured hide. It worked and the spear penetrated its back. The dragon let out a roar of pain before taking flight so suddenly that she let go and hit the floor.

"Your courage is impressive, little one," the dragon told her, flapping its powerful wings but otherwise remaining stationary in the air, "Few are those who would face a dovah alone."

"I am Remilia Scarlet," she told him, not particularly pleased with the way it addressed her, "Remember my name, for it shall be the last you will ever hear."

"A challenge?" The dragon scoffed, "Then perhaps we could make this a little more interesting."

"I'm listening," Remilia replied, summoning a few orbs of red danmaku that began circling her.

"If I win, then you will fetch something for me-" he began, though Remilia's curiosity got the better of her.

"And if I win?"

The dragon let out a deep, rumbling laugh. "I was just getting to that. If you somehow overcome my power, then I shall teach you my name. Just call it out, and your wish is my command."

"I like the sound of that." The Scarlet Devil smirked. She decided that she would simply use more powerful versions of her spell cards for this. After all, there was no way she could miss a target that was so huge. She noticed that her wing was done regenerating and removed her cloak, placing a stone on top of it in case the wind picked up. She didn't really want to lose it. Now that it was removed, she properly spread her wings and was about to take off when Ygacath, Sakuya and Meiling rushed out of the cave. "Stand down," she told them before they could even prepare for battle, "This is a duel."

Ygacath reluctantly let out a sigh. "Very well."

Sakuya nodded. "As you wish, milady."

Meiling was initially in awe of the dragon, but snapped out of it to respond to Remilia. "O-of course, I'll wait right here."

"Nu ruz, fent mu gon?" The dragon asked, though Remilia looked to Ygacath for help.

"He wants to know if you are ready to begin," Ygacath informed her. Although he remained emotionless on the outside, he was secretly pleased that his knowledge of Dovahzhul had proven useful.

"Of course." Remilia smiled at the dragon as a small card appeared in her hand. It was pale pink, almost identical in colour to her dress, with a faint red pattern etched into it. Her first spell card was ready.

 _'Divine Punishment "Young Demon Lord"'_

She grinned as the dragon tried to circle around her before creating blue beams of energy that crossed through each other. These normally boxed humans and youkai into a small space, but they instead served to hit the dragon repeatedly here. She was then circled by dark blue orbs which then spread out around her, many of which hit the dragon who responded with another jet of fire, though Remilia darted to the left before flying up and coming back down the other side of the flames, continuing her attack. After about fifteen seconds, the dragon flew lower and managed to get out of range of her spell.

"Ven Gaar Nos!" The dragon called out, its voice powerful enough to create a whirlwind aimed at her. Remilia had not predicted this and ended up caught inside the twister, being spun around as it disrupted her attack before it tossed her through the air, right towards the dragon's tail which struck her square in the face. She tumbled towards the ground and landed with a thud while the mighty beast came to a stop and looked down at her. She slowly got back up before wiping blood from her cheek, which now had a pretty nasty wound in it. "I'm not done yet," she told it as she once again flew into the air, "Except this time, I'm done with spell cards."

With that, she summoned Gungnir in her right hand while shooting a barrage of red and blue orbs from a symbol that appeared behind her, followed by two bright blue beams. The dragon let out yet another blast of flames, but Remilia once again broke apart into bats before reforming under the dragon with a grin and firing five separate blasts of energy into its underside. It looked towards her and tried something new. "Fus Ro Dah!"

Remilia saw a huge blue wave rippling towards her without an obvious escape, so her body dissolved into mist, which was harmlessly blasted into the soil beneath them before floating back up. "My my, that was certainly an interesting attack, now here's one passed from one Scarlet to another." She had to thank Flan for this one, as the two had been teaching each other attacks. One more spell card couldn't hurt, could it? It was her sister's, evidenced by it being primarily red, with a diamond shaped crystal on the back.

 _'Taboo "Four of a Kind"'_

Three copies of Remilia appeared alongside the original. It was her first time using it, and she was amazed just how much control she had over the copies, no wonder Flan enjoyed using it so much. Remilia had one copy firing a beam that constantly moved behind the dragon, stopping him from turning around the way he was going, another was launching a barrage of red knife-shaped danmaku while the third released red bubble-like orbs that left a red chain of danmaku behind them. The real Scarlet Devil weaved through the barrages, dodging her own danmaku as she lunged towards the dragon, Gungnir in hand, to deliver fast and powerful strikes. She targeted the scales on its back, driving her spear between them before pulling back and finding a new spot. The dragon let out a roar before going higher, successfully ramming her and knocking her away. She flew back as the dragon targeted the clone that was throwing the knife danmaku, destroying it with a strong fire breath attack. It then turned to the one that was launching the chain-like danmaku and rushed towards it, taking the full attack head-on, before letting out a point blank jet of fire, destroying that one too. It then swerved round, breathing fire at Remilia and forcing her to take evasive action, before ducking under the danmaku beam and targeting the final clone.

"Ven Gaar Nos!" It repeated the attack from earlier, successfully catching the clone in the twister and tossing it towards its head before catching it in its jaws. Remilia watched as the dragon's maw slammed shut, slicing through her final clone like a knife through warm butter. She then rushed towards it as it turned and flew at her.

"You will know the true meaning of fear!" Remilia cried out as Gungnir began to glow even brighter.

"Come, worm, no mere mortal can stand against a dovah!" The dragon retorted, bringing a smile to Remilia's lips. After all, she wasn't mortal.

"Perhaps." She carried on smiling as she swerved up before dispelling Gungnir before slamming down on the dragon's back at full force, shaking its entire body and causing it to tumble like she did at the beginning of their duel. "If only you were facing a mortal, I thought my true identity was obvious."

The dragon crashed into the ground, Remilia riding it almost like a surfboard, and carried on moving forwards even after the impact, digging up the fertile ground and grass and replacing them with coarse dirt and occasionally pieces of shattered stone. It eventually came to a stop and Remilia watched the others rush after them, then turned her attention to the dust cloud settling behind them before finally walking across the beast's neck, onto its head and then hopping off its nose and twirling around to face it as it lifted itself from the dirt.

She smiled a little. "Are we done?"

"You have defeated me," the dragon admitted, even if it was humiliating, "And to honour our agreement, I am Yolthurstrun, at your service."

"To sway a dragon's allegiance to your own, only the dragonborn has achieved such a feat," Ygacath spoke up, "At least, until now."

"That was incredible!" Meiling enthused. "You really kicked his butt-"

"I can hear you…" Yolthurstrun told Meiling, causing her to move behind the others.

"I, for one, think you both displayed power far above that of any others in this land," Sakuya added, even if it caused Ygacath to have to force himself to avoid pointing out that she hasn't even explored a fraction of Tamriel. She then looked her mistress in the eyes. "You did very well, it is an honour to serve you, milady."

"Well, of course." Remilia smiled proudly. "After all, there I am among Gensokyo's strongest and I intend to expand that reputation to… Tamriel?" She struggled to remember the name of their location, but smiled confidently upon receiving a nod from Ygacath.

Yolthurstrun stretched his wings and neck before taking flight again. "I shall take my leave now, Remilia Scarlet, but do not hesitate to call my name should you ever feel the need. For whatever reason you decide, I shall await your summons." With that, he flew over the group and headed off to the mountain in Skyrim's centre.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Ygacath remarked.

"That battle was fated, as was my triumph," Remilia replied simply.

"Perhaps they will sing songs of your feats one day." Ygacath chuckled. "After all, there are many tales of great heroes in Skyrim."

"Great heroes, eh?" Remilia smiled. "Well then, the idea of having my own song is rather appealing. This is certainly going to be interesting, and we're going to certainly be busy."

"For now, we should return to Antus," Sakuya told her, "I believe we have a cloak to collect for Miss Flandre."

"Of course." Remilia nodded, leading the way back to Whiterun. "Let's not waste any time."


	4. Secrets Better Forgotten

**_AN: The Elder Scrolls series is owned by Bethesda, Touhou Project is owned by ZUN. I only own the plot, Ygacath, Antus, Sifed and Yolthurstrun_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter IV: Secrets Better Forgotten_**

 **[The Bannered Mare, 12:03am. Sundas, 22nd day of First Seed]**

"Sounds like quite an adventure you had." Antus chuckled slightly. Remilia had been eagerly telling him how she and her servants had not only slain the vampires of Broken Fang Cave, but also her triumph over the dragon, Yolthurstrun. The Scarlet Devil nodded proudly before replying. "Now then, how about that reward?"

"Of course," the Breton told her, taking the cloak from where it was and handing it over. "You've certainly earned it."

While this was happening, Ygacath and Sakuya were both sending death glares at the bard, Mikael, fairly often while also discussing something and Meiling was outside, trying her best not to fall asleep while keeping watch by the entrance to the inn.

Sifed happened to pass nearby, having recently left the Dragonsreach Dungeon to swap positions with a different guard, and spotted Meiling almost immediately. For obvious reasons, she was pretty easy to spot. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again," the guard remarked.

"Eh? Why not?" The youkai gatekeeper asked, obviously confused.

Sifed simply shrugged. "Most newcomers head straight to the jarl, occasionally do a few jobs and then head off on their adventures again." He then decided to change the subject. "Anyway, why are you standing around out here? If I had the choice, I wouldn't be freezing out here. Truth be told, I'd be a lot warmer and a lot happier with a bellyful of mead."

"I thought I'd keep an eye out for trouble," Meiling responded, "After all, Lady Remilia had me working as a gate guard back home."

"In that case, how'd you like to help me out?" Sifed suggested. "I was just on my way down to the gates, want to come along?"

After a brief moment of thought, Meiling told him, "I'll be back in a moment," and disappeared inside.

"I must say, that worked better than I expected," Meiling heard Sakuya say.

"Quite," Remilia agreed, "But since it's a spell card, you'll need to name it."

Then Ygacath chuckled. "How about Oblivion Seal 'Over-preparation'."

Remilia and Sakuya both chuckled slightly too, the former saying. "I like it. All joking aside, you've certainly saved you and Sakuya a bit of work. All of our things in a single spell card, I'm actually surprised Sakuya didn't consider it herself."

"Remilia-sama?" Meiling spoke up, getting the attention of her mistress, as well as her two colleagues.

Remilia replied, "Ah, China-" Meiling chuckled nervously at her mistress' nickname for her –"-I was wondering when you'd return. Enjoying yourself out there?"

"Y-yes, I am." She nodded before thinking carefully about her next words and then continuing. "One of the guards suggested that I could make myself useful and help stay on the lookout for trouble."

"Oh, and I suppose you want my permission to go with this individual?" Remilia asked, thinking carefully and then continuing when she got a nod of confirmation from her gatekeeper. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Make sure you leave a good impression, China, you represent the Scarlet family while you're out there."

"Th-thank you, Remilia-sama." Meiling nodded curtly. "I won't disappoint you."

"Good, the rest of us will be here if you need us. I'll send Ygacath or Sakuya to fetch you when we're leaving."

Meiling had already left by that point, resulting in a sigh from the Scarlet Devil. Back outside, she and Sifed were already on their way to the gates. "I'm glad to see you could join me," Sifed told her, "Being alone outside the gates can be pretty boring sometimes, especially at night."

Meiling let out a chuckle, one that some might consider to be somewhat cute, before responding, "Well, y'know, it's what I'm good at, guarding and standing and keeping an eye out for trouble. It's what I do for a living, I'm normally quite good at it too."

"Normally?" Sifed asked, smirking under his helmet.

Meiling chuckled again, a nervous one this time, "Well, there are these two young women, a shrine maiden and a witch, they were really tough. To make it even worse, the witch keeps coming back, and I think she sometimes takes things from the mansion…"

"Well, think about it this way, at least you were never up against a woman with the soul of a dragon." Sifed sighed. "She's normally a pleasant woman, but she's nearly killed a few people in Whiterun before. Quite a nasty temper sometimes."

"The dragonborn?" Meiling tilted her head as she asked him this.

"Uh… yeah… you know her?"

"Well… no, but Ygacath-san speaks about her quite a bit. My mistress quite enjoys hearing about his tales, it's actually what made him want to bring us here." Meiling informed Sifed.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me. The two of them have fought a lot of battles together, from their assault on Windhelm to their teamwork against many dragons and even the spirit of Karstaag, a long-dead, yet still powerful, frost giant," Sifed replied. The two reached the gates and Sifed slowly pushed one of them open, then used his body weight to hold it open for Meiling. "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Meiling replied with a smile.

Once they were both outside, and after a moment of peaceful silence, Sifed finally spoke up. "So, China?"

Meiling's eyes, which she had closed as she enjoyed the peace, snapped open as she went red, her face displaying a mix of surprise and shock. "Wha- you… you heard that?"

"I did, don't know what it means though. Care to explain?"

"Well…" She began, "It's just where I come from. Lady Remilia and her sister claim to come from somewhere in a place called Europe, but neither of them have said where, most of the others, Lady Patchouli and her assistant, Koakuma, included, are natives to our current home of Gensokyo, and nobody even knows where Sakuya came from, so I'm the only one from China."

"Wouldn't that be like calling Ygacath 'Oblivion?'" Sifed asked before thinking about this and adding, "Nevermind, that would be a pretty menacing title, it certainly suits him though. Even the other guards are terrified of the man."

"I can understand why." Meiling chuckled. "He's nearly hit me with a few fireballs quite a few times. Sparring with him is fun though."

"Sparring with a daedra? That's pretty brave." Sifed remarked. "I know a few people who could learn a thing or two from you."

"Why, thank you." Meiling smiled proudly, looking up at the sky. She was still trying to get used to the whole 'two moons' thing. Then again, this was an entirely new world.

While they were chatting away, Remilia, Sakuya, Antus and Ygacath were still in the inn. The former three were watching a brawl between Mikael and Ygacath, who was among the many who were fed up of the bard. Two guards had been called in to make sure it didn't get out of hand, but even they were making bets on who would win. As expected, the daedra quite quickly beat Mikael to the floor and then wordlessly returned to his mistress' side while Mikael went to get a drink, wanting to forget what had just happened.

"Thank you for shutting him up," Remilia told him, "You've done us all a favour."

"My pleasure," Ygacath replied, "He's even more irritating than that damned ice fairy."

"Well then, I suppose we can all celebrate our first victory in Tamriel now that that's dealt with." The Scarlet Devil beamed. "Of course, along with the many that will come in the near future."

"You seem pretty sure of that," Antus spoke up, "Though, I'm not surprised. You went into that cave and now you've returned without a scratch-" he then looked at her closely "-though the same can't be said about that dress you're wearing. Of course, I could stitch that up for you."

"Oh, I suppose you have a point." Remilia murmered. Even though her body regenerated without a problem, her clothes were torn and also slightly singed. "Ygacath, if you will."

The daedra nodded before producing his newest spell card. "Oblivion Seal 'Over-preparation'." Remilia, Antus and Sakuya laughed a little as the bags Sakuya and Ygacath had been carrying appeared in thin air and dropped to the floor, though Remilia did notice that he spoke name aloud; that was, of course, purely to entertain the others with the spell's overly ridiculous name. Remilia then took one of the bags into a room that Ygacath had so kindly paid for just before dealing with Mikael. When she emerged, she was wearing a lilac coloured skirt and a white top with short sleeves that barely reached half the way down her upper arms. On top of that, she wore a lilac vest that was held on by five evenly spaced buttons that started just under her neck and ended at her waist. She had jet-black shoes and snow-white socks. There was a purple ribbon tied around her waist, underneath the vest but on top of her undershirt, and she had a violet mob cap with a lilac ribbon tied around it. She had a purple band with a series of white frills attached to her right wrist while her torn dress was neatly folded across her left arm. Once she set her usual dress down on the table, she turned to Ygacath and Sakuya. "Well?"

"I believe we made a good choice, don't you agree Sakuya?" Ygacath spoke.

"It's perfect." Sakuya nodded in agreement, smiling slightly.

"Perhaps," Remilia muttered, "Though since you two were the ones who presented this to me-" she turned to look at Sakuya "-Sakuya, could you please fetch Meiling for me?"

"Of course, milady." Sakuya nodded with a slight bow before vanishing.

 **[Whiterun Gates, 12:30pm. Sundas, 22nd day of First Seed]**

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." Sifed chuckled, leaning against the stone wall surrounding Whiterun. "I take back what I said earlier, it sounds like you've come up against people that could tear their way through Skyrim without breaking a sweat."

"Oh, you have no idea," Meiling replied, "Even though I normally lose, it's pretty fun."

"To be honest, I probably would have left for Cyrodil and signed up for the arena if it wasn't for the fact that it's all fights to the death," Sifed replied, "Friendly duels are pretty interesting, but there aren't many to be found in Tamriel, too many people are obsessed with death."

"Eh, they aren't normally 'friendly'," Meiling replied, having many memories of being blasted with danmaku to the point that she was near enough unconsious on the floor. She sighed when she heard the second sentence. "You ever wish everyone could get along, even if it's just for a little while?"

"All the time," Sifed replied, "But it won't happen, power and greed drive everyone to conflict, whether it's petty thieves wanting a couple of septims or some gems that someone else found or jarls wanting more power, it affects most people. Thankfully, Jarl Balgruuf is a reasonable man or we'd all be in Sovngarde right now."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Sakuya spoke up, making the pair of them jump.

"Sakuya!" Meiling cried out, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Does she always do this?" Sifed asked, getting a nod in response.

"S-so, anyway." Meiling sighed, "What brings you here, Sakuya?"

"Our lady wishes to speak to you," Sakuya replied simply.

"Oh, I see." Meiling nodded. "Lead the way." She imagined that they'd still be in the inn they were staying at, but wasn't entirely sure if it'd be the case. Sakuya nodded in response and slipped back through the gates, Meiling and Sifed exchanged farewells as the former followed Sakuya. They arrived at The Bannered Mare fairly quickly and Sakuya lead Meiling inside, where Remilia was waiting. Before the Scarlet Devil could even speak to her Meiling paused before smiling. "You look amazing, Remilia-sama. Is that the outfit Sakuya and Ygacath gave you?"

"It is indeed." Remilia smiled back, happy to have had a third opinion. "And it appears you've answered the question I had for you already. For all of your clumsiness, you never cease to amaze me."

Meiling blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Remilia-sama."

"Well, with that out of the way, let us continue our celebrations." The Scarlet Devil laughed.

"With all due respect, I'm afraid we have urgent matters to attend to," Ygacath spoke up in a rather serious tone, even though he was laughing with the others just moments before, "Though we should find somewhere private to discuss this."

"Oh? Well, if it's urgent, then all of you come in here." Remilia immediately opened the door to her room and shut it again once the three she had brought with her were all inside. "Well then, what is it"

"Those vampires we fought yesterday were part of a cult trying to resurrect Kriivah, a long-dead servant of the dragons. He was sealed away by his own masters after he claimed to have found a gateway to another realm, one full of raw power that he could harness for himself. I believe that may have been Gensokyo," Ygacath replied, "In life, he had an altar designed for his experiments, many of which involved extracting raw magicka from living souls. The power of this contraption was so powerful, it would be able to contain the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. If he did indeed find a way to reach Gensokyo, we may all be in grave danger. I strongly advice that we act upon this and eliminate the cult. We should also bring this to the attention of Jarl Balgruuf."

Remilia lowered her gaze. "Strong enough to restrain Reimu? Is that even possible? If what you say is true, then I certainly agree. This 'Kriivah' must be stopped, please bring this up to the jarl immediately, since you appear to be quite friendly with him, and let him know he has our support."

"As you wish, m'lady." Ygacath nodded before leaving.

Remilia sighed. "An enemy that strong couldn't possibly exist, not even I could defeat Reimu."

"Perhaps we should consider gathering a small army to oppose this," Meiling suggested, earning a shocked look from both Sakuya and Remilia.

"Meiling… that's… brilliant." The Scarlet devil finally told her. "But… who? Who could we bring with us?"

"An incident that concerns Gensokyo is one that concerns the shrine maiden, is it not?" Meiling replied, "And Ygacath-san always told us those stories of the dragonborn, maybe she'll be willing to help. He did say that she's saved this land twice, a third time if you count the incident with the Volkihar vampires." The fact that Meiling enjoyed Ygacath's tales even more than Remilia, though not quite as much as Flan did, actually came in useful here.

"That's also a good suggestion." Remilia smiled. "When Ygacath returns, I'll have him drop a message to Patchy to report this to Reimu and anyone else she thinks can help us. We'll rest here for the day, and then I'll have Ygacath lead us to this dragonborn. I think I'd quite like to meet her myself. Unless I'm mistaken, he also mentioned that she was in possession of some very powerful artifacts."

"I believe he did." Sakuya nodded. Remilia smiled slightly at this confirmation before summoning each of her spell cards into her hand, each with the same pattern on the back. Her thoughts were on the power contained within her danmaku.

 _'I wonder… If I can make my most difficult patterns even more possible, could they become dangerous enough for the battle ahead… Perhaps Patchy could help me with this, provided that she's feeling well. Even if it's impossible, I will have to win this; if Ygacath's information is correct, Flan is in terrible danger.'_

At those last thoughts, she began to feel a small build up of rage. She quickly let go of that before it was noticeable, but she was not about to let anything become a danger to her little sister.

 _'Nobody… Nothing… will harm my sister, not unless they can withstand the full wrath of the Scarlet Devil. I know what I will do. This land, Tamriel, may be home to some powerful individuals. I will find the strongest among them, and they will help me. If they don't, they will only endanger both of our worlds.'_

She began thinking through her options in her head. She also began to consider ways to keep Flandre from learning about this. The less her little sister knew, then hopefully the less danger she would be in. Of course, that would mean that they would have to stop this individual from even attempting to access Gensokyo as the news of a new arrival may spread quickly, especially a dangerous one. She sighed before turning to Sakuya and Meiling. "You two, listen out for any rumours of strong warriors while we travel. Those rumours may be helpful."

"Yes, Remilia-sama." Meiling nodded.

At exactly the same time, Sakuya replied, "As you wish, milady."

"Well then, we should get some rest today. As soon as the moon rises, we shall leave. The sooner we meet this dragonborn, the better." Remilia sighed. The other two nodded and went to the rooms that Ygacath had rented for them, while Remilia left her room until Ygacath returned and explained everything to him before heading back for some sleep.


	5. Dovahkiin

_**AN: Ok, apologies for my recent absence. Still, I'm back now and with a new chapter to introduce a very important person. I own nothing but the plot and my OCs, enjoy the story.**_

 _ **Chapter V: Dovahkiin**_

 **[Whiterun Stables, 10:00pm. Sundas, 22nd day of First Seed]**

"Well then, are we ready?" Remilia asked impatiently, now in her usual outfit as it had been sewn up, "We'll need to get going soon if we want to get there before sunrise." Of course, she didn't actually know if that was true as only Ygacath seemed to know where they were going, but she assumed it'd be a long journey.

"I believe we are," Ygacath replied, the axe wielded by the now dead vampire leader from before attached to his hip as he had taken it from the cave while the others were resting.

"Of course, milady," Sakuya added, the master vampire's dagger added to her collection of knives, since Ygacath was very insistent that she kept it.

"I'm ready for whatever lies ahead, Remilia-sama." Meiling grinned enthusiastically, holding a carefully crafted staff made of a golden metal. The staff's top was in the shape of a dragon, which surprised Meiling when she accidentally shot a lightning bolt from its maw earlier, and was owned by Ygacath, who had taught her to use it at a distance and as a melee weapon.

"Perfect." The Scarlet Devil beamed. "Ygacath, if you would kindly lead the way."

"It would be an honour, m'lady." Ygacath nodded, immediately leading the others off.

"Good luck!" Sifed called after them from the gates. "All of you, you have my personal thanks."

Antus silently watched as they left, he knew that things would get interesting for them from here. He knew that fetching the dragonborn was only the first step. He knew that they would have quite the travels ahead of them.

"So, you spoke to Patchy?" Remilia asked Ygacath.

"Indeed," was the daedra's response, "She and Koakuma were going to speak to the black-white witch, with the intention of getting her to spread the word. She also hopes that Aya Shameimaru hears of this. She won't be able to resist the opportunity to make a story of it, which will most certainly spread our message. Hopefully, a gathering of the mightiest warriors in Tamriel and Gensokyo combined will be enough to tear that damnable dragon priest and his little cult apart."

"Then all is going well," Remilia responded, "For now, then, we shall find this dragonborn. It is her duty to protect this land, as it is Reimu's to keep the balance in Gensokyo, is it not?"

"Not exactly," Ygacath informed her, "But she won't stand idly by while the world around her burns, she will lead the entire Volkihar Clan into battle headfirst before she lets Kriivah be revived."

"I see." Remilia nodded before looking straight ahead. The first part of the response was somewhat disappointing as the Scarlet Devil intended to use a sense of duty to ensure this dragonborn made themselves useful, though the rest of the response was relieving. She continued walking, knowing very well that the journey ahead of them would most likely be dull, but would be worth the effort.

 **[Volkihar Castle Exterior, 11:50pm. Tirdas, 24th day of First Seed]**

"We're here," Ygacath said coming not far from practically ramming the small wooden row boat they were on into the island's frozen shores.

"I hope it's worth it." Remilia frowned. "It's been almost three days, and those three days have been incredibly stressful, especially those giant rats."

"Skeevers?" Ygacath asked.

"Call them whatever you want!" Remilia exclaimed, "They are beyond annoying, and there were far too many of them." Unfortuneatly for her, she didn't share the immunity to diseases that the vampires of Tamriel had, and a particularly bad skeever bite had got infected. Even then, a case of Ataxia was but a minor nuisance, very much like a common cold, for the people for Tamriel; but for Remilia, who had not even heard of the disease, let alone contracted it until now, she had been left barely able to lift her wings and Sakuya had to carry her until a rather convenient encounter with a remnant of the Vigilant of Stendarr gave them the cure as well as supplying the Scarlet Devil with a much needed meal.

"Well, in any case, I assure you that this will be worth- oh…" Ygacath paused mid-sentence.

"Oh? Oh what?" Remilia asked, before spotting that the gate guard was asleep behind the castle's portcullis. "Oh… that…" With that, she scooped up some of the snow covering the stone bridge leading up to the castle before tossing a rather compacted snowball through one of the gaps in the portcullis, causing Meiling to wince as the unfortunate vampire was smacked in the side of the head by it.

"What? Who's there?" The vampire watchman asked as he got up, only to frown at the sight of the Scarlet Devil. "Whoever you are, begone child." As he saw Ygacath, he changed his mind, shock evident in his voice. "Lord Ygacath, my apologies. I did not expect to see you again, let alone in the company of outsiders. You can go right ahead, make sure this lot behave themselves though."

"You don't need to worry," Ygacath told him as the portcullis was raised. "They, too, are of a particularly high status."

The watchman nodded, though he did glare at Remilia as she walked past, and the group entered the castle. The entered on a raised area above a huge dining hall, with many live humans laid across the table to keep a constant blood supply for the hungry residents of the castle. Said residents were all vampires, of course, though they were of so many different races, from former humans, to the grey-skinned dunmer, even high elven vampires and, standing out among the crowd, a black-furred khajiit, the cat-folk of Elsweyr. A seemingly young woman was sat in the throne. She had black hair and the same orange eyes as the other human vampires in the area, and her clothes consisted of black armour, trousers and boots, with a red top of some kind emerging from beneath the armour. She also wore a brown belt.

"Well, I can only presume that's the dragonborn you speak so highly of," Remilia murmured, glancing at the woman on the throne, "She's a rather pretty thing, isn't she."

"You would presume wrong," another female voice spoke up behind them, shocking Remilia, Meiling and Sakuya, though not Ygacath. At first glance, there was nothing, but Remilia looked closer and saw that there was a slight ripple about the air, and it was the shape of a human. There was a sudden flash, and the ripple was now a woman. She had brown hair and the same eyes as the woman on the throne. She was, however, slightly taller. She also had black war paint down one side of her face and was wearing armour made of rather large scales, dragon scales. She had a scimitar on the right side of her hip and smiled at the others. "And as for your comment about Serana, I'm glad you would think such a thing about my second-in-command-" she patted Remilia's head, surprising her in the process "-you're a rather cute little one yourself."

"Wha- cut that out!" Remilia exclaimed, making it surprising that the entire party didn't turn to them, but still causing the woman to remove her hand and allowing the Scarlet Devil to fix her hair and adjust her hat, albeit with a frown. "So… in that case, you must be the dragonborn."

"Indeed I am." The woman smirked. "And I see you brought an old friend of mine with you, care to introduce your new companions, Ygacath? And how they came to know my title?"

"He is quite the storyteller," Remilia told her as the daedra turned.

"Perhaps m'lady would like to introduce herself," he spoke up, and Remilia grinned.

"I am Remilia Scarlet, from the land of Gensokyo, where I am known as the Scarlet Devil, and for a very good reason."

"Is that reason because you're a messy eater?" The dragonborn remarked, earning a look of surprise from Sakuya, a raised eyebrow from Ygacath and a poor attempt to suppress laughter from Meiling. Remilia went, well, scarlet at the remark, putting her in the perfect situation of a second joke at her expense from the dragonborn, "Or is it because you blush like that? Might I add that red is a good look for you?"

"Why, you…" Remilia growled before taking a deep breath. "Anyway… these are my ost powerful servants, Ygacath included."

"Sakuya Izayoi," the maid replied with a bow.

"Hong Meiling, but please call me Meiling," the red-haired youkai gatekeeper added.

"Need I introduce myself?" Ygacath asked.

"Well, I would like to know how you found yourself in the service of another vampire." The dragonborn smirked. "But anyway, I am Ascela, the Slayer of Alduin, Banisher of Miraak, Wielder of Auriel's Bow, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Nightingale, the Champion of nearly every daedra and a collector of daedric artifacts, I have many more titles, but to list them all would deprive you of a lot of time you'll never be able to reclaim."

"That's certainly a lot of titles," Remilia remarked, "And quite an impressive fortress, too. Might I ask just how you got it?"

"I worked under the command of the previous owner," Ascela stated, "But he met his end after turning on me, and now all of his former servants are mine, as is the very building you stand in now."

"I see." Remilia murmured. "I haven't heard that one yet."

Ascela didn't seem to notice the comment and instead told them. "I imagine the sudden return of an old friend means you have something to tell me. Ygacath, come with me for a moment. The rest of you, why don't you mingle with the guests. You were very fortunate to have arrived at a party." With that, she lead Ygacath off into the castle while the others gazed over the crowd below them.

"I don't like the look of some of these people," Sakuya said, carefully looking over each of the guests.

"I know what you mean," Remilia replied, "There are a few of them who don't seem to fit in, I don't like it one bit."

"Perhaps he might know something about them," Meiling suggested as she looked over at the khajiit.

"China, you might be right." Remilia chuckled.

"That would explain why he isolates himself from the others." Sakuya nodded.

"Well, then let us introduce ourselves to our feline friend," Remilia told them, immediately leading the group over to their potential ally. As they approached the khajiit, it spoke without even looking at them.

"Dra'fer knows what you seek," it said calmly, "You are not difficult to hear, at least not for a khajiit. This one can confirm your doubts, for he knows your enemies are watching us. They do not know that Dra'fer can hear them too, or that their plan to slay the dragonborn will inevitably fail, for she is expecting them. Dra'fer has lived for a very long time, and Dra'fer is very good at listening, even when he is not being spoken too."

Remilia blinked in surprise and paused to recover her composure. "Yes, well… if she knows about this, why has she not dealt with them?"

"She enjoys toying with her opponents."

At that point, Ascela and Ygacath both returned. Remilia and Sakuya both noticed one of the 'guests' create a small fireball in her hand and throw it towards them, only for Ygacath to raise his hand and create a ward, absorbing the fireball effortlessly. Ascela then moved from behind him and fired a lightning bolt that killed the vampire instantly. She chuckled softly. "It's been a while since I've stretched my powers a little. I know which of you are here to try and kill me, what a shame I had a few games of my own planned out. Zun Haal Viik!" Her last few words sent forward an orb of energy, flinging the weapons from the hands of two more vampires, each of which had drawn their blades just moments earlier. One of the men was pounced on by two dog-like creatures, each black in colour. They had red eyes and lacked any fur. Their heads were very similar to a skull and their flesh appeared to be torn. For their unfortunate victim, their most noticeable feature was the sheer amount of teeth, capable of tearing flesh like paper and even crushing metal and bone with ease. Perhaps the worst bit was that Ascela let out a childish giggle while she watched her would-be assailant squirm and scream in agony as he was brutally torn apart by the hounds. She then turned to his colleague, who watched in horror before turning to run. Ascela simply watched as he opened the castle gates only to meet with Odahviing, who gripped him in his massive and powerful jaws before biting him in half.

"There are five more of you," Ascela spoke up, "The first to turn themselves in will be spared, the rest will die." There was not a single answer, and Ascela sighed. "So be it. You all will die."

"How can she tell which ones are assassins?" Remilia asked Dra'fer.

"She knows all who enter the castle," the feline vampire replied, "There are five new faces left, and five new voices plotting to overthrow the Lady of the castle."

"Ygacath, that one is an enemy; the male Argonian," Ascela remarked, "Can you do the honours?"

"It will be a pleasure," the daedra replied. He cast a quick glance over to Remilia before rushing at his target and summoning one of his swords before slashing at his chest, parting flesh and scales with ease. He then plunged his hand into the wound, smashing the victim's rib cage, and grasped hold of his heart before tearing it out and crushing it, watching the now-dead lizardman drop to the floor, his snapped ribs piercing his lungs and his heart separated from his body.

"My my," Remilia muttered to Sakuya, "This side of him really is new to me. I'll admit that I had doubts after the fight in that cave, but this is reassuring me of our safety, even if his methods are a little… brutal…" Of course, she wouldn't hesitate to be equally as violent if anyone truly threatened her staff, even worse than this if anyone was foolish enough to do anything to Flandre.

The Dragonborn's next move was to summon a hulking creation made entirely of ice. The remaining assassins all attempted to melt it. The closest was unfortunate enough to have one of the huge spikes making up the monstrosity's forearms rammed into his chest. The spike was large enough to tear his torso in half, splattering fragments of bone and a variety of mangled organs onto the floor. "Three left." Ascela sighed before moving onto a second Argonian, this one a female, and summoning twin bound swords. She immediately sliced off her victim's arms and then drove one of the blades through the assassin's skull, right before forcing her blade through it until it was halved. She calmly stepped over to a youthful female wood elf, taking care not to step on half of her previous victim's brain as she made her way to the elf. Said elf then immediately dropped to her knees and began tearfully begging for her life, though none of what she was saying could be properly heard past her constant sobbing and even Ascela and Ygacath had to listen carefully to understand any of it.

"Well…" Ascela actually considered this. "I could use a new servant, and you are a pretty little one. Very well-" the dragonborn summoned a dagger into her hand and handed it to the sobbing vampire "-Strike down your ally with Mehrunes' Razor, and I shall spare you." She grinned as her new servant took the blade and immediately turned to a dunmer vampire before thrusting the blade into his eye. "He's not dead yet," Ascela pointed out, "Finish the job." The vampire did just that, tearing the blade out of her former friend's eye socket and then driving it through his throat.

"Well then, my raven-haired girl, you have certainly earned your place at my side." Ascela chuckled, taking back the dagger. "Now help the other servants dump the remains in the sea and clean up this mess." Dismissing the woman, Ascela glanced over to Ygacath and continued to speak to him briefly.

 **[Volkihar Castle Courtyard, 12:01am. Middas, 25th day of First Seed]**

"Now then, allow me to formally welcome you all to Castle Volkihar, and in case nobody else has, to Skyrim, or even all of Tamriel." Ascela smiled. The party guests had began to depart after the fighting, and many of the castle's residents had headed to bed. Ascela had taken the time to lead her new guests to the courtyard, and they were currently gathered around the moondial. "That said, I believe we have more important matters to discuss, don't we?"

"I believe we do." Remilia nodded. "Ygacath has informed us of a creature called Kriivah, and said you may be able to help us."

"Ah yes, that's what I was talking to Ygacath about earlier. It would be a reasonable explanation that the cult of a dead dragon priest were behind that assassination attempt. With that in mind, and the fact that I haven't faced a good challenge in a while, I would gladly help you all deal with this."

"I was hoping you would say that," Remilia told her.

Sakuya nodded. "If Ygacath's tales are true, you would certainly make this easier."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ascela continued to smile. "Now then, I will lead you to the guest rooms if you are ready to get some rest. The sun will be rising sooner than you'd think, and I hear vampires of your world have particularly bad reactions to the sun."

"Very well, lead the way," Remilia replied, pulling her cloak tighter round her body in an attempt to ward of the cold. Even with their winter clothes, the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were certainly not liking Skyrim's harsh weather with Ygacath being the only exception among them, having travelled all over Skyrim many times. As they walked, she told Ygacath with a smile. "You were right, I believe this will certainly be worth the previous frustration."

 ** _More AN: And there it was. For those who aren't aware, the Vigilant of Stendarr mentioned towards the start of the chapter are a religious group in Tamriel who hunt Daedra (Such as Ygacath), Vampires, Werewolves and other monsters. When I say that they provided the cure for Remilia's illness and a much needed meal for her, what I really mean is that Ygacath and Sakuya left Remilia with Meiling before slaughtering the group and taking the cure from them. How they also provided a meal for Remilia should be pretty obvious._**


	6. Uninvited Visitors

_**Chapter VI: Unwanted Visitors**_

 **[Volkihar Castle Throne Room, 9:00pm. Middas, 25th day of First Seed]**

It had been an hour since Remilia had woke up, and everyone had already been gathered in the throne room and formally introduced to Serana, who turned out to be the daughter of the castle's former owner; Remilia initially felt sorry for the woman since Ascela had said the previous night that she had killed him, though she soon pitied her for a different reason after hearing just how vile the man was. Of course, this was off-subject now, as they were discussing something particularly important.

"So, you're saying that we're hunting their commanders one at a time?" Serana asked, sounding unimpressed, "Even though we only have a single note that holds a potential location for one low-ranking officer?" Serana was currently wearing an outfit consisting of a red long-sleeved top and black trousers. There was a grey leather vest over her top to provide some armour, and also gauntlets and boots made of a combination of a little bit of steel, black cloth, and dull grey leather.

"I've had Odahviing scout out the area," Ascela explained, "There's something going on at Bleak Falls Barrow. If it does happen to be this cult and there is someone who might be able to get information there, then I'll get all the information I can from them, especially if it can reveal the location of others who would dare attack us." The dragonborn had swapped her dragonscale armour from last night for a set of black and red leather armour. The armour seemed to be much tighter-fitting, but also protected everywhere except her face, though she also had a mask to cover her mouth and nose. On top of this, she didn't have the scimitar this time either. Instead, she simply had a black staff in her left hand, deciding to rely on magic from her right hand. A red orb floated above the staff, and it had three faces with grossly elongated jaws and different facial expressions carved into it. Ygacath had informed Remilia that this weapon was called the 'Wabbajack'. It sounded utterly ridiculous, though it was fitting for a weapon gifted by the Prince of Madness, Sheogorath.

"It would make sense to follow any leads we have," Sakuya agreed with Ascela. She had also swapped her usual maid's outfit with a black leather vest over a navy blue jacket, a much darker, but still blue, trousers, black boots and black leather gauntlets. As well as this, the six silver knives she carried with her were attached to a brown leather belt around her waist along with the dagger taken from the dead vampire. Even her usual lacy white headband was noticeably absent and was replaced with a simple black headband, though the two small braids held in place either side of her head by two small green bows remained.

"Do all of us need to go?" Meiling asked, "I mean, it can't be too hard, and what if they attack here?" Meiling had also had a considerable outfit change. Since she wouldn't be able to evade attacks quite like Sakuya could, she was given a suit of armour consisting of a golden metal referred to as moonstone, a green metal called malachite that had a glass-like appearance and leather. She wore a helmet consisting of moonstone with a raised frame around her face, the front of the frame had a layer of malachite on. As well as this, the cuirass consisted of moonstone plates locked together with small amounts of malachite along her chest and waist. There were raised areas on both shoulders just before the pauldrons, and she also had two small sleeves of moonstone that, while not joined to the cuirass itself, were attached to a suit of leather attached to the inside of the metal cuirass. While the moonstone section of the sleeves didn't even extend past her elbows, the leather sleeves underneath reached to just before her wrists. The armour's gauntlets consisted of moonstone bracers with malachite running along the top, forming small lumps towards the rear of the bracers; like her cuirass, the gauntlets had leather padding, except it also extended to cover her hands. The pauldrons had raised malachite frames with large moonstone plates fitted between them. Attached to her waist was a surprisingly flexible 'skirt' consisting of many small interlocking plates of moonstone, with the very bottom being made of malachite instead of moonstone. Finally came the greaves, which consisted of a thick plate of malachite on the front and back of each thigh with moonstone making up the armour on the sides while a pair of leather trousers underneath reached to just above her feet, and the boots, which were mostly moonstone with a malachite plate along the front, a malachite fin on the outside of each boot, and malachite coverings on the toes and heels. She held the staff given to her by Ygacath in her left hand, but also had a carefully crafted sword in a leather scabbard on her left hip. The blade of the sword was entirely made of malachite, while the pommel was mostly malachite with a small layer of moonstone along each side. Both the grip and crossguard were made entirely of moonstone.

"We don't know what we'll be facing inside the barrow," Ygacath pointed out, "We're all powerful fighters, so all of us coming will make the chances of us all finishing this quickly and uninjured much higher. As for your other question, the other residents of the castle, under the temporary leadership of Dra'fer, will be keeping watch over the area. Nobody will be getting in or out." Unlike the others, Ygacath kept his daedric armour, though he now had a shield that matched the rest of his amour with several spikes along the top and bottom that looked like they could also be used as weapons on his left arm, and a helmet with six horn-like decorations emerging from the sides that pointing backwards. As well as this, he had a rather large battleaxe with a small curved blade on the rear and a much larger blade on the front, the top half of each blade was serrated, though he lower halves were much smoother. Despite the weapon's size, he was gripping it with his right hand alone. As well as this, he still had the smaller axe from the vampire attached to his hip in case he found himself disarmed and out of magicka.

Remilia remained silent, looking over herself and feeling a little out of place since her much smaller size meant she didn't have any armour of her own, while even Sakuya's new outfit provided a bit of protection. However, Ascela and Ygacath had both promised they'd work on something especially for her. For now, she simply wore her usual dress with Antus' cloak over the top.

"Well then, if there are no further questions, then everyone make some final preparations and meet me on the bridge in an hour," Ascela told them all before going off to prepare herself. As the others all began to split up, Remilia began to head off and find something to pass the time since she couldn't think of any way to prepare, but was stopped by Ygacath.

"M'lady, if you have the time, I think I may have a way to give us an edge in battle," the daedric warrior told her, "It's about Yolthurstrun."

"The dragon we encountered before we came here?" Remilia asked, "What about him?"

"Calling his name alone won't be enough to summon him when we need to," Ygacath explained, "But as all dragon names are made up of three individual words, a basic insight into those words will allow you to channel that knowledge into a shout to call him no matter where he is."

"A shout?" Remilia tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but isn't that what you and the dragonborn do?"

"It is, but anyone can learn them with enough patience."

"Teach me," Remilia replied simply, "Let's start with calling Yolthurstrun."

"Very well." Ygacath nodded as they walked. "As I said, every dragon has a name made of three separate words. Yolthurstrun is made up of Yol, Thur and Strun. Yol means Fire, with practice, the word alone can bring fire into existence upon command, but that is something for another time. Thur means Overlord, King, Master or Tyrant-"

"That's a lot of meanings for one word…" Remilia muttered, but Ygacath continued.

"-and Strun means Storm, and is also vital in another shout. Perhaps the best translation for this would be firey master of storms. Now then, repeat after me: Yol Thur Strun."

"Yol Thur… St-Strun?" Remilia attempted to repeat it, but still wasn't entirely sure what she was saying.

"Not bad," Ygacath told her, "But it's important to focus on the individual meanings of each word: Fire, Overlord, Storm."

"Right." Remilia nodded, thinking to herself. The power to call dragons would certainly be helpful in the task ahead. "Yol means fire, Thur means Overlord, and Strun means storm. Thank you, Ygacath. I recall you saying that this sort of thing takes time, so we'll try this properly next week."

"Very well." Ygacath nodded in return. "Then I'll see Ascela about your armour, we still have a few details to work out before we begin making it."

"Thank you, though I don't recall hearing anything about this armour myself since it was initially suggested." Remilia frowned slightly. "Don't you think I deserve, at the very least, to know what it will look like?"

"You will, in due time," Ygacath told her, "But for now, we have more important matters at hand." Remilia simply replied with a nod as the two turned to part ways.

 **[Volkihar Castle Exterior, 9:20pm. Middas, 25th day of First Seed]**

Ascela stood on the stone bridge in front of the castle, watching as several wooden rowboats made their way towards the shore. Each of the rowboats was occupied by a small group of golden-skinned individuals, most of whom were dressed in moonstone armour with a design similar to birds of prey though two individuals, a man and a woman, were dressed in dark robes familiar to the dragonborn.

"Thalmor…" Ascela murmered to herself. "What in the name of Azura are they doing here?"

The Thalmor agents disembarked from their boats and approached the bridge. They stopped a short distance away before organising themselves into a formation with the group's ten swordsmen and women at the front in two rows of five, and the two mages and four archers just behind. In this formation, they once again continued their approach.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," Ascela said from behind her mask, "What can I do for you?"

One of the mages, the male, spoke up, his self-important tone of voice making it difficult for Ascela to hold back from lashing out, "You can drop the act, filth. You know why we're here."

"Excuse me?" Ascela raised an eyebrow. "What in Oblivion are you talking about? I have no idea what you're doing on my doorstep, but I strongly advise against angering me at this point in time."

"Dragonborn," the robed woman spoke next, her voice every bit as irritating as her male colleague, "For a long time, you have been a thorn in our side: from your assistance to the blades to your attack on Northwatch Keep and murder of our agents, and yet we let each of these offences slide. However, it has been reported that you have been sheltering suspicious individuals who could pose a threat, plotted against us with others within the Empire and it has also been brought to light that you have been spreading the worship of the false god Talos. Your execution has been ordered immediately and you are to come quietly or be killed where you stand."

"I'm sorry?" Ascela chuckled slightly. "You come to my home, insult and threaten me and falsely accuse me of whatever you feel like so you can get rid of me, and yet you expect me to listen to what you have to say?" Her voice grew darker. "This insolence will not go unpunished." Before the soldiers could even raise their shields, a young male who happened to be the closest was struck from a blast from the Wabbajack, and was immediately reduced to a mixture of ashes and gold coins. In an instant, all of the swordsmen moved to surround Ascela and one swung his blade at her from behind. She responded by grabbing a female soldier from in front of her and twirling around her victim, shoving the unfortunate elf into the path of the blade and causing the would-be attacker to split his own ally's face in two. Ascela then grabbed the dead soldier's sword before using it to intercept a blow from yet another of the swordsman before kicking him between the legs and sending him staggering back.

One of the archers fired an arrow that nearly hit the dragonborn in the back of the neck, but missed and flew off to her right. "Well that was just cheating," Ascela remarked, spinning around to face the archers before taking a deep breath. "Fus… RO DAH!" The air before the dragonborn rippled, and the ripple in the air moved further from her and towards the altmer archers, as well as the mages. While both of the mages threw themselves to the ground and managed to avoid the attack, all but one of the archers were caught in the blast and thrown backwards, with the man who attacked her being reduced to dust while the others survived but with injuries.

Ignoring the others, Ascela made a dash towards the stunned archers and began sprinting with surprising speed. As the mages tried to stop her with fireballs, she once again opened her mouth. "Wuld Nah Kest!" In a single step, she dashed past the attacks and closed the gap between herself and the archers. Without hesitation she impaled the closest, a female, with the stolen sword and then fired a blast from the Wabbajack at the other downed archer which caused him to just drop dead in a heartbeat, not that he had one anymore anyway. She then turned her attention back to the remaining Thalmor, more specifically the archer who had avoided her shout. She planted the Wabbajack firmly into the snow before holding her left hand into the air, and then lowering it as a ghostly blue bow began to form in her hand and a matching quiver of arrows on her back.

"What are you waiting for?" The male wizard barked to the remaining soldiers, "Kill her!"

The swordsmen and women rushed forwards, and Ascela fired a single arrow past them, and straight through the throat of the final archer. She then dispelled her bound bow and retrieved both the Wabbajack and the sword she had previously embedded in one of the archers before meeting the infantry. She immediately countered a strike aimed at her chest by pushing her target's sword aside with the Wabbajack and then driving her own blade right through his groin with surprising force, smiled when she saw the sudden pained expression form on his face, and then removed the blade and left him collapsed and barely conscious on the floor to bleed out as she focused on the remainders. She noticed the same soldier she had previously kicked in the same area she had just stabbed this unfortunate soldier slicing at her neck, and immediately ducked under it before kicking him in the back and knocking him towards another soldier which caused them both to collapse on the bridge. Another soldier success caught her leg with his blade, sweeping it out from underneath her and attempting to skewer her as she fell, but she immediately rolled to the side and sprung back to her feet before striking him square in the face with the Wabbajack.

As the soldier's unconscious body fell off the bridge, which obviously would have resulted in him either freezing to death or drowning in the icy water below, Ascela fired another blast from the Wabbajack at the female mage, causing a firey explosion around her and enveloping her. The male seemed particuarly disinterested in the now-charred corpse of his fellow officer, and fired a pair of lightning bolts, both of which his Ascela but seemed to do very little as she simply ignored the blasts while absorbing a small amount of the magicka that went into them. She swung the Wabbajack like a blunt object at a female soldier's throat, and immediately collapsed the woman's windpipe, and then threw an ice spike from her left hand that impaled both of the downed soldiers.

"Let's see," Ascela spoke aloud as she looked at the current survivors. "A mage, four archers and five swordsmen dead… There are only six of you left, so how about I show you a little magic trick?" She let out a dark chuckle as a black mist enveloped her body. As the mist hid her from view, there was a horrifying roar and what the Thalmor thought was their opponent was now gone. The mist cleared and there was now a towering grey-skinned creature with grey hair, pointed ears, large fangs and pitch black eyes. It had a roughly female shape, but its hands and toes ended in claws and it had two wings emerging from its back. It wore simple cloth wrappings around its hips and chest, and there was a small group of bats circling it, lashing out at anyone who dared get close to the beast.

"By the gods…" the remaining mage muttered as the abomination that the dragonborn had become began to float just off of the ground before throwing a blood-red orb that exploded against the floor and killed two of the remaining swordsmen at once. She then raised one of them back from the dead and simply watched as the freshly-risen zombie tried but failed to slay its former friends before preparing herself as they rushed her in a panicked frenzy. In this form, sword blows were barely worth worrying about as she clawed through the chest of one, killing him instantly, while the circling bats clawed and bit at the throat, arms and chest of a female soldier, condemning her to a slow and painful death as they ripped her apart. By now, even their commander had began to panic and fired a stream of fire towards Ascela, but even a vampire's natural weakness to fire seemed minimal as she threw yet another soldier off the bridge, sending him screaming to his death before finally tearing out the throat of the last individual between herself and the mage.

"Dammit! No… Not here!" He screamed, now overcome with terror as he turned and ran.

"Aww… And so the proud and confident elf faces reality and realises victory is impossible." Ascela taunted the elven mage with a mocking tone, her voice remaining unchanged even after the transformation. "But alas, escape… is also impossible…" With that, she broke apart into a swarm of bats and reformed in front of her prey, before gripping his wrists.

"What? Unhand me immediately!" The Thalmor mage struggled as her wings wrapped around him, stopping only as she plunged her fangs into his neck and drained his blood. She released his limp body, returned to her original form, strangely with her armour still perfectly in place despite its absence earlier, and looked over the mess she had made of the proud elven forces who foolishly arrived uninvited before heading back inside to get some help to clean it up from the others who lived in the castle.

 ** _AN: And here it is, the next update! Sorry about it taking so long everyone, and sorry if it feels like it added nothing to the story..._**


End file.
